


When does many Jazzes becomes too many Jazzes?

by Menial



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fed up Prowl, M/M, So many Jazzes!, Too many Jazzes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menial/pseuds/Menial
Summary: Prowl can finally arrange the schedule now that Menial bought him a computer. Is everything going to go according to plan?





	When does many Jazzes becomes too many Jazzes?




End file.
